


Operation: Supercat

by thetemptationisstrong



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fluff, after reviewing it I'm screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetemptationisstrong/pseuds/thetemptationisstrong
Summary: Prompt: Carter sets up his mother (Cat) and Kara on the date without either of them realized it. Carter gets help from others (your choice of how and when and where)





	Operation: Supercat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenfanfic304](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfanfic304/gifts).



> Hey everyone! Happy Holidays! I hope everyone has a great one, and a happy new years!  
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The End!


End file.
